Luke Wilson
Sentinel 7|type = Corporate|birth = *3rd of April, 1998|image = LUKE.png}}Luke Wilson, simply known as Luke, is a member of Sentinel 7, serving as an Engineer on board Jay's ship, The Senator. Luke was a childhood friend of Jay and Ralph, as he went to the same Primary School, College - and later on - University as them. Luke is a mature, shy and notably intelligent crew member, who joined S7 for wealth and adventure. History Luke was born on the 3rd of April 1998 in Auckland, New Zealand. He is of British descent, in which his grandparents are from Bath, England. Luke grew up with two older sisters and a younger brother. Luke first met Jay Freeman and Jeremy at Canoe Cove Primary as year 2 students. They became good friends, as Luke was very shy and quiet. The three of them would often meet at the bottom of the school field, where they would role-play and eat their lunch during breaks. In year three, Jay met one of the popular kids, Ralph, who would often dissociate himself from his popular group to socialize with the other three boys. Ralph's group of popular kids kicked him out because he decided to be part of the boy's group. In year 4 Jay, Jeremy, Ralph, Luke and Lachlan were suspended from school for misbehaving in class. All of them when to Lone Pinewood Primary school temporarily. After a day at the school, they were signed out due to health concerns at the school. A week after that, they returned to Canoe Cove Primary. After graduating from Canoe Cove, the boys grew distant from each other, especially after the disappearance of Jay's brother. Most of them couldn't handle the emotional baggage, so they all grew distant. Later in the year, Jay revealed to Luke that he had met Nikriontra, who was an alien from The Niraxian Empire. Luke was initially skeptical till Jay introduced him to Nik at Jay's residence. Luke was captivated by the technology and the equipment used by Nik, thus sparking Luke's fascination with Niraxian technology. After graduating from high school, Luke got into an engineering course at the University of Auckland. He was a straight A student, as well as a hands-on kind of person.After the opening of Infinity College, Luke enrolled and continued his degree under their courses. Jay took notice of his progress, thus requesting him to be a crewmember of Sentinel 7 as their engineer. He willfully agreed, and evidently became the engineer of The Senator. Appearance Luke is a skinny, short, young man with medium length blonde hair, which is neatly combed. He has a light complexion. Luke dresses neatly with - ironed if necessary - casual clothing. He often wears a dark green hoodie, jeans or shorts and canvas shoes. on board the Senator, he may occasionally wear an orange uniform to show his affiliation with Sentinel 7. He had freckles when he was much younger, but grew out of it in later years. Personality Luke is known to be a shy, easygoing, and a reserved young man, especially among his peers who he shows great respect for. Luke, being the youngest human member among his crew has been noted many times. Often times calling him 'Kid' and 'Baby face' which he disapproves of. Despite his disapproval of said nicknames, he does in fact have a childish demeanor about himself, spouting out trendy phrases and quoting media related idioms. Luke often expresses his love for Niraxian technology, art and culture to the point of an unhealthy obsession. Strengths Most times he can be creative and competent in his line of work as an engineer. His passion for mechanics, maths, theory, sciences allows him to solve technical problems on board the ship with excellent polish and effort. Luke gets on well with Lucy, who is also proficient in said fields. Category:Humans Category:Sentinel 7 Category:Generation V